His Butler, Astonished
by Psyche333
Summary: Kisa and Kato had been on their way to AnimeIowa when they are suddenly thrown into Kuroshitsuji. Misadventures ensue as the girls wreak havoc on the young earl and his servants. Things are sure to get crazy.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole Of Sorts

My sister Kato and I have been on the road since six this morning, and frankly I'm surprised we aren't trying to kill each other yet. After a bunch of games consisting of would you rather and who would win in a fight, we had lapsed into peaceful silence, that is until I realized I was lost.

"Okay K, do you want to hear the good news or the crappy news?"

"Well how about the bad new first, I'm in such a good mood right now that I don't think anything can upset me." she said while bouncing in the seat high on pixie sticks.

Yeah and that is where she would be wrong. I almost don't want to tell her and burst her bubble. Almost. "We're lost."

"What the heck Kisa?! How can you be lost, we were following the map and, and-" she looks around, finally seeing that we aren't on the highway anymore, "Shit."

"You could say that again. But don't despair, you forget about my good news." I say grinning at her.

"What could possibly be good about being lost?"  
"We are on our way to AnimeIowa, duh, and I have a box of pocky. Think of this as our anime adventure."

"We may never get there with you driving."

"Shut it baka."

"Your the one that got us lost idiot."

"So? You are supposed to be the navigator."

"..."

"Ha! I win." I say pointing at her and laughing maniacally. She shoots a glare at me but I ignore her and focus back on the road. There are so many fields in Iowa! Though I have to admit that it is way better to drive through than Nebraska, I never knew a state could be so boring. Here's a field, there's a field, and another little field. As my inner monologue was singing about fields, I guess I must have zoned out because the next thing I know, Kato is poking my cheek.

"Kisa?" Poke.

"Hey, Kisa?" Poke, poke.

"What?"

"Kisa-chan?" Poke.

I narrow my eyes and glare at the road. " We aren't there yet."

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"What then?" I ask, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

"Can we please pull over and stretch our legs? We've been in this thing for hours, my legs are starting to cramp up." she pleads. Oh no, she has the puppy dog face. Don't look her in the eyes Kisa, don't look into those big blue crying eyes. We need to get unlost and to AnimeIowa. I need to…

My shoulders sag as I feel all resistance being sucked out of me through that darn look. "Fine." I mumble as I pull into one of the many driveways leading into one of the many fields out here in the middle of bloody freaking nowhere Iowa. As soon as I turn off the engine, Kato shoots out of the car and starts running around in circles shouting that she was free. I roll my eyes and reach into the glove compartment for my map. Perhaps it was time for me to yield and look for how to get to Coralville.

Right about now I wish that I had a phone with GPS and not my dumb one. Kato goes streaking by me singing Superstar, que inner facepalm. How am I related to her? Let's see here, so I should have turned there. Holy shit. We are actually really close.

"Hey Kato! Guess wha-" as I turn around to give her the good news I trip over a rock that I didn't see due to the wretched map. I fall toward the ditch, but instead of meeting the ground at the bottom, I fall through a large hole.

"Kisa? Where are you?" Kato calls out running over to where I had last been standing at the edge of the driveway scrutinizing the map. She trips over the same rock (said rock starts to laugh evilly) that I had stumbled over and plummets into the hole after me.


	2. Meeting the First of the Cast

My free fall is cut short when I land on something squishy. What the hell just happened? One minute I was surrounded by fields and grass and now I'm... in a house? Dear god whatever I landed on is moving. I jump up and spin around to see that I have flattened a poor guy.

"Geronimo!" I hear Kato scream an instant before she face plants into the carpet ten feet away from me. Oooh, that had to hurt. "Mnnn... don't worry I'm okay." she moans while in a twitching heap on the floor. I totally believe her.

I turn back to the unfortunate soul I had landed on to find him sitting up and rubbing his head. No, it can't be. I blink my eyes and shake my head. Maybe he's a cosplayer? But then, how did we end up here from a ditch. Oh no, no, no. Don't tell me I'm in one of those I fell in the anime universe from a random portal and now I get to deal with all the crack that ensues.

"Um... Finny?"

"Do I know you miss?"

Oh my grapes of wrath, I'm in Black Butler. Must control my inner fangirl. The moment Finny had spoken Kato had perked up and a crazed look entered her eye. I turn to face my sister and use the tone that I usually only reserve for our dogs and cats, "Amy. No."

"B-b-but I wasn't-"

"I know you were thinking it. No." She proceeds to sit and cross her arms while pouting at me.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Oh sorry hon." I say turning back to the sweet innocent gardener, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Kisa and the girl in the corner is my sister, Kato."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I'm Finnian. How did you know my name? Are you from America? How did you get in?"

"Yeah, we are. Is Ciel here?"

"The young lord is in his study. Is he who you were looking for?" He is so freaking adorable. All I want to do is hug him and love him.

"Hey Kisa?"

"Yeah?"

"No." Little twerp, darn fangirl senses.

"Actually, yes. We were looking for Ciel and Sebastien. Would you mind showing us where they are?" Perhaps Sebastien will know what in the world happened, at the very least Ciel may help us out.

When I ask for Finnian's help his whole persona perks, I swear I could see little sparkles flying off of him. So cute!

"I can do that, I can." he says grabbing mine and Amy's hands and dragging us out the door. We probably made quite the sight, two chibis floating along behind as he speeds across the mansion. I would have started laughing if I wasn't terrified of hitting a wall or corner. As quickly as our sprint across the house started, it ended with us falling to the ground in front of a big oak door.

"Thanks Finny."

"No problem!"

Turning back to the door I raise my hand to knock but hesitate. What if they don't know how to get us home and we're stuck here? As I was fretting about could or could not be Kato starts banging on the door in a hectic frenzy. No more caffeine for her.

"Who the bloody hell is making the ruckus?! Sebastien go get the door!"


End file.
